


I hope you get to see space

by Squirrels_have_hands



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, Painter!Lance, Rare Pairing, writer!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrels_have_hands/pseuds/Squirrels_have_hands
Summary: 'Dear Matt,Your book is wonderful and,I hope you get to go to space one day,My number is xxx-xxx-xxxx if you ever want to talk again.Sincerely the handsome painter,Lance'





	I hope you get to see space

The rain bore down on the metal roof of the building, It wouldn't be letting up soon. Matt sighed and backed away from the train ledge, passing up his opportunity to get on. He had too much valuable paper on him right now and came unprepared for rain. He sat down on a bench, hoping dearly that he could get home before dark.

After hours of sitting the rain had cleared, but he had been enveloped in proof-reading his draft for the 3rd time he hadn't noticed. Somebody tapped his shoulder, causing him to break from his work, looking up he saw a man holding a canvas. "The rain stopped," he said, chuckling at how truly focused on his work the other was. Matt stood, looking over the apparent painter. "Thank you, I would've had to stay in a hotel for the night and wouldn't make it back for my sister's recital, You saved my life." He dramatized his words. They got onto the train together, It would be a long ride and Matt didn't want to sit in silence, he hoped the other male didn't want to either. Sitting next to him he eyed the painting but couldn't make it out as it was held close. "It's a man on a walk with his dog at night" He explained, showing the painting. "It's beautiful" Matt awed at the details. He placed it by his side again."What are you writing?" He asked, glancing down at the page. "Oh, It's supposed to be a book.. It's about a boy who wants to go to space but can't afford it and isn't qualified, It talks about his struggles, his thoughts and how he made his dreams a reality. It's supposed to be inspirational but I'm not sure if I did it right." He rushed his words."I was proofreading it again to make sure it was perfect when you informed me of the weather, I went on this trip to get said inspiration." The painter raised an eyebrow before looking at Matt. "Can I read it?" Matt's face flushed as he handed over the pages stuck together with an unstable spine. He barely made out a "Sure" when the other started reading to himself, eyes moving across the page. The writer looked out the window to soothe his anxiety. Looking at the sky, up at space he was calmed. gazing deep into the cloudless deep blue sky he wished to one day visit, he started drifting off.

He woke up to a gentle shake from an old lady, he jolted up and looked around for the man with blue eyes but couldn't find him, his book was next to him, picking it up it was warm, informing Matt that the other man couldn't be far. He wanted to ask what he had thought, he wanted to know his name! There were too many questions that were left unanswered. He rushed out the doors and looked for that short brown hair, the blue jacket. Anything he could recognize but to no avail, he got nothing from his search.

Matt dropped his bag on his desk, grabbing the unstable book from it, reading it again to make sure it was to perfection. Turning the last page he found a neatly folded piece of blue paper. not remembering it he pulled it out and opened it.

'Dear Matt,

Your book is wonderful and, 

I hope you get to go to space one day,

My number is xxx-xxx-xxxx if you ever want to talk again.

Sincerly the handsome painter,

Lance'


End file.
